Having Fun
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: After another practice together, Bokuto and Kuroo try to get Tsukishima to say he had fun for once, even if they have to go to drastic measures!


**A/N:** Someone on Tumblr suggested I'd write something about Tsukishima getting tickled by Bokuto and Kuroo, and I really like the Kuroo/Tsukki/Bokuto chemistry so much! So here's a short ticklish Tsukki fic for you!

 **Summary:** After another practice together, Bokuto and Kuroo try to get Tsukishima to say he had fun for once, even if they have to go to drastic measures!

* * *

 **Having Fun**

"Four eyes! What's with the long face? You did really well today!" Kuroo said after another blocking practice until late night, and he ruffled Tsukishima's hair. Tsukishima sighed and shrugged.

The least he expected was for him to spend his summer training camp practicing with these energetic power school goofballs.

"Yeah, why does it never show you're having fun! Volleyball is fun!" Bokuto jumped excitedly and roughly patted his shoulder. Akaashi mumbled something about grabbing a shower, but when Tsukishima wanted to follow his example and leave the gymnasium, Kuroo grabbed him by his collar and dragged him back.

"We want you to say it, Tsukishima. Say you had fun," he demanded, and Tsukishima scowled at them.

"Why would I say such a -" Tsukishima gulped when Bokuto wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, nearly choking him, and he coughed.

"Say you had fun!" Bokuto said, and Tsukishima squirmed in his tight grip and gasped for air.

"You're choking me!" he growled, but Bokuto only laughed loudly and Kuroo crossed his arms and looked at him with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Well, _Tsukki_?" he said, and he playfully poked his side. Tsukishima tensed up and let out a loud gasp at this, and he continued to squirm in Bokuto's grip, his own hands gripping at the stronger guy's arm.

"Hey hey hey, what was that? Do that again!" the Fukurodani captain said, and Kuroo agreed and used his index finger once again to poke Tsukishima's side.

"S-stop that!" the blonde gasped, but it was too late. The two captains exchanged glances and the biggest smirks were all across their smug faces.

"Ohoho! Someone's a little ticklish!" Kuroo said and he walked all ten fingers up Tsukishima's sides towards his ribs - slowly and teasingly. Tsukishima immediately gathered all his breath and shuddered, refusing to laugh with great determination.

"Say, Four Eyes. All you have to say is you had fun or we'll tickle you to pieces!" When a muffled _fuck you_ was all that left Tsukishima's lips, Bokuto suddenly used the arm that was around Tsukishima's neck to drag him down to the floor. Tsukishima flailed his arms and struggled, but eventually both captains managed to wrestle him down.

To his horror, he ended up with his head in Bokuto's lap - who was comfortably positioned on his knees on the floor so he could hover over the blonde with his hands ready to tickle. The Nekoma captain sat on his legs just above his knees, straddling him and leaving him trapped.

"G-guys I swear don't you dare-" Tsukishima's tried to use his arms to push Kuroo off, but Bokuto grabbed one of his wrists and pinned it down to the side. He used his free hand to grab at the skinny volleyball player's ribs. Tsukishima nearly jumped out of his skin, a loud panicked giggle escaping his lips.

"N-no ahaha wait!" he squeaked, but he knew he was doomed. Kuroo now joined in as well, both his hands squeezing his hips experimentally, making him buck and thrash as giggles escaped his lips.

"Just say the words Tsukki!" he sang, enjoying how ticklish the blonde's hips actually were.

"G-go to hehehell!" Tsukishima cursed, and Bokuto chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"Ohoho, I think he _wants_ us to tickle him. Well let's not disappoint him then!" Tsukishima was unprepared for Bokuto to suddenly slip his fingers under his arms, and he shrieked hysterically and tried to use his free arm to protect himself - but to no avail.

Both captains were now mercilessly tickling him, one prodding his fingers in his sensitive underarms and the other was moving from his hips towards his stomach.

"You're so skinny, do you even eat?" Kuroo commented as he scribbled his fingers under his shirt, but all Tsukishima could do was answer with hysterical giggles.

"S-stahahahap hehehehe n-nono not thehehere!" he squeaked when Kuroo dug his fingers into the sides of his bare stomach.

"You know how to make us stop, you stubborn ticklish little guy," Bokuto teased, and he surprise-tickled Tsukishima by suddenly squeezing his ribs. Tsukishima threw his head back into his lap, and high pitched squeals filled the gymnasium.

"Ahahahalrihight ahaahaha I e-eheheheh!" Tsukishima laughed, unable to say the words due to his uncontrollable laugher.

"I think he's trying to say something, Koutarou," Kuroo said, but he didn't stop the tickling. He teasingly wiggled his finger in the thrashing guy's belly button, and Tsukishima squeaked in an adorable way, making both captains go " _aaww_."

"I can't hear him, Tetsurou," Bokuto replied, currently focused on digging his fingers into Tsukishima's armpits again.

"HAhahaha I'll s-sahahahay ihihit no - now stop!" Tsukishima was panting and wheezing, his face flushed and his glasses barely steady on his face.

"Really really?" Kuroo teased, and he squeezed Tsukishima's sides because he enjoyed how that would make Tsukishima lift his hips.

"Yehehehes! P-please!" Tears were pricking in the corner of Tsukishima's eyes, and Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other. As much as they enjoyed this, maybe this was becoming too much for poor Tsukki.

Instead of stopping, they only went to tickle him very lightly so that sweet giggles were still spilling from his lips.

"We're listening," Bokuto said, lightly fluttering his fingers up and down Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima giggled adorably and tried to lift his head off his lap in an attempt to escape.

"I h-had f-fun!" he giggled, scrunching up his shoulders and squirming. Kuroo smirked and lightly traced a circle around his belly button again.

"What did you say?" he asked, and Tsukishima puffed his cheeks before making another attempt at talking.

"I had fun!" he yelled, and Kuroo and Bokuto laughed and finally stopped. Kuroo slapped a flat hand against his bare stomach before removing his hands and pulling his shirt back down.

"Now was that so hard?" They both helped him up, and Tsukishima stood shaking on his legs for a moment and shot both of them a glare.

"Hey. Don't look at us like that," Kuroo said, and he wiggled his fingers at Tsukishima who immediately tensed up and made a hurried bow in apology.

"S-sorry. Well, i-if you'll excuse me," And still breathless and flustered, the blonde quickly fled out of the gymnasium.

"Heheheh, that was fun!" Kuroo and Bokuto laughed, and they shared a high five.


End file.
